Eye Candy
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Makoto and Rei are out playing an innocent game of basket ball but two people come along uninvited to take a look at exactly how the two powerhouses roll...Rei/Ami Mina/Mako goodness!


**Eye Candy**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine… **

**Hey just a fun piece I wanted to write, please tell me what you think of it at the end. I love hearing from you and I hope you'll check out some of my other stuff too!**

* * *

Bounce, bounce, bounce: the orange ball rapidly hits off of the ground as its current owner runs to the opposing basket. However she is intercepted by a blur of silky hair and a swift grab secures the ball away from her. Makoto stumbles against her speed and tries to chase after Rei as she shoots, the ball smacks the centre of the board and rebounds to the court to resume play. Rei bends her knees to spring up and try again but a heavy weight suddenly forces her shoulders down and looking up in surprise sees Makoto using her body to propel her further into the air.

"Hey! No fair!" Rei cries while Makoto laughs as she successfully launches the ball into Rei's basket.

"Haha it's not fair because you didn't think of it first!" Makoto sniggers at the rage boiling within her partner- Rei never did like to lose.

"Quiet you," Rei snarls as she scans the court for a suitable path to take. The sun is glaring down at the two girls enjoying their competition; however the trees cast equally sneaky shadows that allow even the loudest spectators to be hidden effectively.

"Ooooh! Did you see that move Makoto just made? Ah! She's the best at basketball!" a twirling mass of blonde squeals delightfully as she celebrates behind a tall tree. Her friend just shakes her head of blue hair and whispers,

"It's just the first few minutes of the game Minako-chan; Rei-chan has plenty of time to wipe that grin off of Makoto's face."

"Oooh Ami-chan I never knew you had a fan girl side!" Minako replies squatting next to the blue haired Senshi hidden behind a modest sized bush which sports a very good view of their loves.

"Go right!" Ami suddenly burst out but Minako quickly threw herself on top of the excited girl to muffle the sound,

"Ami you're going to get us caught! Shhh!"

Makoto stops dribbling the ball,

"Did you hear that?" she asks looking at the shrubbery surrounding them,

"I'm pretty sure it was just an animal Mako-chan," Rei answers, slyly swatting the ball from the taller girl's grasp and running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Hey!" Makoto calls as Rei springs up and delivers a powerful slam dunk, hanging onto the basket's ring Rei flashes Makoto a cheeky smile,

"Now we're even!"

"Aah whatever pass the ball," Makoto sighs catching the ball as she takes her place from behind the sideline.

"Phew that was close," Minako breathes as she sits back on the grass, brushing herself down,

"Sorry," Ami mumbles quietly as she continues to watch Makoto and Rei play, enjoying how the droplets of sweat coating their skins sparkle against the sunlight.

"Don't worry about it Ami-chan, actually I'm quite proud to know I have such a strong influence over you!" Minako's chest swells up with pride as she remembers how easily Ami was persuaded to come watch the game with her.

"Yeah well I just want to see Rei-chan win that's all,"

"What makes you so sure Rei will win?" Makoto's cheering fills the air as she scores another point.

"Well because…" Ami grumbles a blush creeping onto her face.

"Oooh because you _love _Rei-chan? And think she's the best at everything?" Minako grins as Ami's blush deepens but Minako silences as the competing girls are talking again.

"The sun is killer today," Makoto pants pulling at her basketball top,

"Yeah I'm going to play without my top on is that ok?" Rei quizzes

"Haha I was just going to say the same thing." Both girls pull of their tops of throw them off into the corner of the court, each sighing with relief as they fix their hair before the next session starts.

Ami and Minako stare numbly at their friends' bodies, the defined arms, the strong shoulders, the playfully quivering back muscles and the oh so drool worthy 6 packs. Who knew the powerhouses of the Senshi looked this amazing? They are just pure muscle and so…

Makoto stretches her hands high above her head causing her green clad chest to be pushed out while her body looks positively heavenly with all of her muscles tensed like that. Rei is easing herself into the splits and her shorts hitch up revealing her toned thighs, while she leans casually from one foot to another holding the stretch for several seconds, displaying her supple prowess. Her shoulders and back look like the God of Mars himself sculpted them.

"Whoa…" breathes Minako,

"Yeah…" agrees Ami as the unsuspecting girls prepare for another heated game under the full glare of the sun.

"I bet Makoto is better in bed than Rei," Minako blurts out,

"What?! No way, Rei is much better for sure!" Ami replies hotly, instantly blushing as she meets Minako's mischievous eyes.

"How about we get caught by them and totally have our way with them right here?" Minako suggests grinning impishly, eyeing Makoto's bottom as she runs.

"What? You mean in the bushes, in front of each other when Rei's house is just there?" Ami asks dumfounded but secretly excited by the prospect as she watches Rei flick her hair over her shoulder and wink playfully at Makoto.

Minako just nods slowly; a very large grin spreads itself across her face as though this is all the encouragement Ami will need…

"Hey Makoto?" Rei calls holding the ball for a second,

"Yeah what?" Makoto straightens up, looking at her friend curiously,

"What do you think of Minako?"

"What do you mean? Like do I like like her?" Makoto raises her arms behind her head to help her control her breathing. (Minako squeaks as she enjoys the view of Makoto's full breasts)

"Yeah I mean I've seen the way you look at her sometimes and just wanted to know if you're going to ask her out or something."

"Heh," Makoto's blush merges with her already heated cheeks, "Well I'm not so sure if she likes me because you know how she's always got some new guy every week to go out with,"

"Hmm suppose," Rei passes the ball to her friend, catching it smoothly Makoto speaks,

"So do you like Ami-chan then?" Rei splutters before recomposing herself,

"Is it that obvious?" she asks meekly putting her hands in her pockets, unaware that the waist band of her red boxers is creeping out. (Calculating eyes do not however)

"Oh yeah," Makoto twirls the ball on one finger and continues with her questions,

"You going to try something?" Rei sighs, her shoulders slumping forward,

"I don't know, I mean I have no idea how she would take it and if she rejected me then I couldn't take that you know?"

Sighing Makoto walks next to Rei, slinging a comforting arm around her,

"Yeah I know…"

Again Ami and Minako can only stare at their brooding loves,

"How cute is that?!" Minako squeals

"Who knew they were shy!" Ami laughs falling onto the grass,

"Aww well we know they like us do you think it's time for them to know how we feel?" Minako questions giggling at Ami's ease at the situation,

"Yeah let's do it,"

"But we just need to attract their attention subtly…" Minako starts searching for some inspiration while Ami calmly grabs Minako and tickles her relentlessly,

"Aaaah!!"

Makoto and Rei flinch at the piercing sound and turn towards the squealing shrubbery,

"What on earth is that?" Rei shouts holding her ears; aiming the ball at the bush Makoto throws it as hard as she can and the squealing silences.

"Hey you better find that, that's my only ball! Rei huffs as they both cautiously head towards the trees.

"Minako!" Ami hisses shaking the blonde's limp body, her forehead was sporting a very angry mark where the ball had struck her, knocking her out instantly.

"Ah come on you can't leave me!" loud rustling signals more company as Makoto and Rei push themselves into the dense area where Minako and Ami had been observing.

"Ami?" Rei asks in confusion,

"Minako!!" Makoto cries rushing over to her limp form, "Speak to me! I'm so sorry I didn't know you were the ones behind here!"

"Heh, hey Rei," Ami laughs nervously as Rei advances staring at her with those passionate amethyst eyes, stepping back, Ami quickly finds herself pinned against a tree.

"What were you and Minako doing Ami-chan?" Rei questions softly, looking deeply into Ami's frightened eyes.

"Uh…we…we were watching you play basket ball,"

"In secret?" Rei steps closer and all Ami can think about is how soft her pink lips look…

"Ugh my head!" Minako groans placing a hand on her head and wincing, however a smooth hand encompasses her own and the sexiest voice she could ever imagine fills her ears,

"I'm so sorry Mina-chan, I didn't mean to hit you," Minako sighs dreamily as she gazes into the emeralds that belong to only one person,

"It's ok Makoto, I didn't mean to scare you," the shade is cool but lying here in Makoto's arms Minako can feel her temperature rising: Makoto was still topless after all…

"So what were you and Ami doing back her anyway?" Minako snaps out of her reverie,

"Eh…watching you play," it's suddenly very difficult to think with Makoto hanging over her so closely,

"In secret?" Makoto pushes gently, staring at Minako intently.

"Yeah," Makoto speaks again but Minako can only focus on her full lips…

Leaning forward Minako catches her brunette partner off guard and easily pushes the strong girl on her back without separating their lips. To Minako's delight Makoto doesn't attempt to resist her movements. Sliding her lithe body in between Makoto's, Minako gently kisses the panting girl, taking advantage of her open mouth to slip her tongue and greets Makoto very warmly. Groaning Makoto's hands delve under Minako's top and eases it over her head, the exposed skin brushes against her own sending both of their needs into overdrive.

Sliding down to Makoto's neck Minako kisses and bites the tender skin marking it her own while Makoto's skilled hands unclip Minako's bra easily. Makoto groans as Minako bites hard on her pulse point, sending her back arching and allows Minako to free Makoto's breasts to the cool air. Pulling Minako back up Makoto kisses her hotly as they both stand up to undo the others' trousers without wasting anytime. Kicking the useless material to the side, Makoto lays Minako gently down and kisses her way up her toned legs. Smelling the heat from Minako's centre Makoto growls into Minako's thigh causing her to jerk from the vibrations, using her tongue to taste Minako's addictive skin, Makoto feels Minako's hands trying to guide her to her heat once again.

Grinning against her soft skin Makoto kisses her way until her mouth secures a pert nipple, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub,

"Mako-chan" Minako moans breathlessly as she arches into Makoto's mouth, using her own hand to play with her mate's southern lips, the slick heat of Makoto's want was driving Minako insane as she swirls her hand slowly. Taking her time to feel everything that is Makoto she is greeted with a groan on satisfaction and a husky,

"Mina…"

Removing herself from Minako's breast, Makoto captures her lips once again; everything is hot, sweaty and desperate. Makoto's muscles trembles against her hot skin making Minako squirm with pleasure. Who knew Makoto's skin felt this good against hers? Inside Makoto can feel the rippling waves of release nearing but she doesn't want to go alone, so slithering down her right hand. Makoto gently strokes Minako's core repeatedly until her fingers are submerged in the hidden nectar.

"Makoto please…" Minako's sweet voice is hitched.

Sliding in two fingers Makoto explores Minako's spongy cavern whilst using her thumb to stimulate her clitoris. Breaking the kiss both of them are panting as they gently push into new territories each feeling the other's walls tightening around them. Increasing the pace and strength of their penetrations the girls find themselves calling to each other as their minds are wiped out by pleasure,

"Aah Minaaa!"

Maakooo!"

Collapsing together on the cool bed of grass Makoto pulls Minako close as they both enjoy the aftershock of their lovemaking…

"Rei…" Ami throws her head back as her body is teased by her partner's silky locks while her mouth is paying deep attention to her most secretive part. Sucking on Ami's clitoris roughly Rei's needs deepen as her name is moaned repeatedly. Spreading Ami's legs further apart Rei positions her own throbbing desire against her lover's and grinds their sweet wetness together in long movements which quickly evaporate into smaller, faster and harder thrusts of their hips.

Grabbing Rei down, Ami kisses her fiery partner roughly while using her hands to dig into Rei's strong back causing her to growl erotically in her mouth. Sitting up Rei pins Ami's hands above her head and uses her mouth to indulge in sensitive breasts left vulnerable.

"Aah Rei!" Ami moans bucking her hips more fervently into Rei's dripping moisture, the heat was incredible and being outside made it feel all the more natural. However Ami isn't going to last much longer under the force of their gyrating hips and she could feel Rei's limit. Pushing against Rei, Ami switches their position so now she is pressing down on Rei. Latching onto the crook of Rei's neck Ami sucks hard and immediately Rei pulls Ami's hips down in one final thrust that sets off their climax thundering.

"Aaamii!"

"Reeii!"

Trembling they remain locked in that position until the waves of pleasure subsides into contentment. Rolling off of Rei, Ami snuggles happily into her exhausted body, wondering how Minako got on with Makoto.

"Rei…" Makoto's voice sounded tired and somewhere off to the right,

"Ye…Yeah?" Rei replies trying to control her panting,

"We should play basket ball more often!"

"Not if you're going to hit me with the ball!" Minako cries.

"It was an accident! I thought you were some animal or something!" Makoto laughs loudly, causing Rei and Ami to share a giggle,

"Hey! I can hear you from over there too you know!"

**

* * *

**

Just a little fun one-shot for everyone. I know Ami seems a little out of character but I've always thought it would be funny if she did have a slight fan girl side too lol. Please review they make me happy and let me know that I should keep on writing. – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
